1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressed gas-operated firearm, particularly a pistol.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A firearm of that type is known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,795. This known firearm possesses a frame on which there is arranged the weapon barrel. Furthermore, there is provided a drum or ammunition cylinder for the receipt of projectiles or, respectively, firing bodies, which is installed on the barrel arrangement so as to be rotatable about its own axis. The axis of rotation of the drum extends in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the weapon barrel. The rotational movement and the adjustment of the drum is undertaken through the intermediary of a lever system which stands in operative connection with the trigger system of the firearm. The weapon barrel, together with the drum and the lever system is pivotable upwardly through a forward axis out of the frame for the assumption of the loading position. In this outwardly pivoted position, the drum can be reloaded with new projectiles.
The pivoting procedure of the barrel arrangement out of the frame is not without problems, inasmuch as the arrangements of the lever system and the drum which are outwardly swung together therewith, on the one hand, must be maintained in a precisely fitted position and, on the other hand, must be constructed in such a manner that the outward pivoting of the system components from the operative position in which they are linearly oriented in the firing position, must be possible without damaging the components and without adversely influencing their functioning. As a result, such a construction becomes technically complex. Moreover, there must be worried the occurrence of losses in gas pressure, which react negatively on the firing power of the firearm.
From the same U.S. Patent Publication No. 5,160,795 and also U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,536 there is known a valve system for a firearm of that type, which is inserted into the frame behind the barrel arrangement. This valve system possesses a valve member which is sealed at its end surfaces, and which receives a longitudinally movably guided valve shaft. The chamber about the valve shaft stands in communication with a compressed gas cartridge. The valve shaft possesses a rearward protrusion which is contacted by the hammer of the firearm. The forward end surface of the valve shaft acts on a spring-supported protrusion which by means of a conical contact surface contacts the bore opening of the drum. The valve shaft stands under the action of a compression spring and is moved forwardly impulse like through the hammer of the firearm upon actuation of the trigger from its sealing contact, in view of which there are opened passageways for the gas or air pressure. This entire valve arrangement is again technically complex due to its large number of interfitted components, which is required by the pivoting arrangement of the weapon barrel with the inserted drum.
Through the disclosure of German DE 29 38 600 C2, there has been disclosed a firing pin safety for a hand-held firearm or handgun. This handgun is constructed as a pistol and possesses a barrel and apparently linearly slidable carriage. On the weapon barrel there is pivotably supported a trigger in opposition to the force of a spring, which concurrently actuates a latching arrangement which engages into the forward traveling path of the firing pin.
Commencing from the above-mentioned state-of-the-art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compressed gas-operated firearm of the above mentioned type, which by means of relatively few and technically simple assembly and system components affords a secure and simple handling and functioning of the firearm.